


As in Dreams

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Christopher Pike's Chain Letter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil helps Tony relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Chain Letter II. Spoilers for both books.

Long fingers pressed firmly against the base of Tony's skull. Despite the admonition to relax, he tensed up just a little. The fingers traveled down his spine, the steady pressure like water on the fire of his pain. The strained muscles gave a final spasm and were at long last relaxed. After years of hard practice and star football, a bad back was his reward. Luckily he had the best masseur as a friend.

Tony stretched up like a cat, enjoying the attention and the freedom from the constant pain. A hand slid into his hair, pushing his cheek back down against the mattress. "Relax... or do you want me to stop?" Even Neil's voice was a sweet soothing relief.

Tony moaned softly and stretched his arms over his head, spreading himself out under his friend. Neil bounced a little on his perch on Tony's butt as he adjusted, reaching out to Tony's shoulders and releasing the hidden tension there as well.

Neil's fingers seemed to know exactly where to go, how long to press. It felt like he was slipping straight through skin and into the muscle to coax the pain out of it. Tony moaned and purred his appreciation loudly, trying to stay still after Neil's threat. It felt too good to stop.

Occasionally, Neil would lean down, his long hair brushing Tony's skin before kissing him lightly. Behind the ear, on his neck, the tips of vertebra. Tony couldn't predict where, but each one sent a pleasant shiver through his body, the simple press of lips more erotic than a few dozen cheerleaders. He pressed his forehead to his arm, allowing himself to simply wallow in the sensations.

When Neil carefully slid off his body and pulled at Tony's hip, Tony rolled onto his back. He felt boneless and tired, but aroused. Very aroused. A hand pressed against his face when he wanted to open his eyes. "I said relax, or I'll stop. That means don't open your eyes." In Neil's soft drawl, even that threat was light, teasing.

Tony smiled and happily played along, enjoying the touches across his chest, the light kisses trailing down to his stomach. He groaned deeply when Neil wrapped his lips around his dick. He bit his lip to keep from thrusting up into his friend's mouth, to relax into it, and in reward, Neil started massaging his stomach as he moved his mouth down, swallowing more. He felt the tight squeeze of Neil's throat, then Neil was pulling back, sucking as his tongue moved in miraculous ways.

Though he'd been vocal during his massage, Tony was practically shouting to the ceiling as Neil moved and sucked and licked and touched and brought him steadily to the edge. Tony opened his eyes, blinking against the sweat. He caught glimpse of brown hair, a flash of beautiful emerald eyes, and then everything changed and he was back in his room, coming across his stomach, alone.

Tony fell back against the pillows, panting in the darkness of his room. He grabbed a Kleenex without looking and cleaned up, making a perfect basket into the trash. It wasn't the first time he'd woken up with Neil's name on his lips as he came. But it was the first time since...

Tony rolled over onto his side, trying to forget the strange summer, the craziness... Kipp's horrible death. And Neil...

Tony stretched, feeling the way he could easily move. It had been a rough day at work, and he'd expected to not be able to move the next day, but strangely, he was fine. No tension, no soreness. He could breathe and move easily. He settled into the pillows, his eyes trained on the darkened ceiling.

"Thank you," Tony whispered.


End file.
